Unbroken
by Avaalon
Summary: Valerie Sommers was Rosewood's golden girl who kept her past locked and sealed until A turns up with one text to torment her and her friends. Add threatening texts, a missing father, old and new boys, and a dead girl walking and you've got just a normal day in small-town Rosewood.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ocs Valerie and Jess**

* * *

**Pilot**

* * *

_Thunder roared outside Spencer's barn as the five girls inside giggled, passing around their drinks and oblivious to any danger lurking outside. Music blared from inside and Spencer took a sip from her drink when the lights started to flicker. The lights died out along with the music. All laughter ceased._

_"Whoa what happened?" Emily asked as Aria pulled out her flashlight._

_"It must be the storm." Spencer reasoned as the five stood up. The barn door let out a squeak and all heads shoot up to stare._

_"Something's out there." Aria whispered. On the seat next to her perched a blonde haired girl hid a smile and stretched out further as the others tensed. The barn door slowly opened._

_"Guys." Hanna freaked out, her eyes never leaving the door. The girls gathered together, minus one who was shaking her head at her paranoid friends. The four started towards the door and something glass broke just outside making scream. Ignoring it, the four continued towards the open barn door. The girl on the couch let out a silent snort._

_Just how every horror movie ends, the green eyed beauty thought to herself as she continued to watch her friends in amusement._

_"Gotcha!" A girl in a yellow tank top jumped out in sight scaring the four friends as the other let out a laugh._

_"That's so not funny, Alison!" Spencer said as everyone joined in to laugh._

_"I thought it was hilarious, even Val was laughing." Alison smiled as she joined the other blonde girl. Valerie let out one more laugh before the other girls joined them back to where te seats were._

_"Ali, did you download the new beyoncé?" Hanna asked as they settled down. Alison let out a sigh, a smile still present on her lips._

_"Not yet," She admitted._

_"I'm loving her new video," Emily said. Valerie watched as Alison's eyes started to twinkle._

_"Maybe a little too much, Em," Alison said, giving Emily an 'innocent' look. Alison handed the cup to Valerie._

_"Your turn. Go on. We all know how you like your drinks Val," Alison sang, her eyes keeping contact with Valerie's. Valerie gave her a bemused look to pass it off. Alison knew she didn't drink. At least not anymore. She quickly passed the cup to Aria._

_"I'll pass." Her lips twitched upward as she remained eye contact with the blonde. Aria, Emily, and Hanna gave her a confused look before Aria gulped it down._

_"Careful, Aria," Spencer laughed along with the others, "Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Valerie gave Spencer a thankful look for diffusing the attention else where. The only people who knew about her little secret were Spencer and Alison and having the latter know about it was unintentional. Spencer gave her a knowing smile in return before their attention was directed towards Alison._

_"Friends share secrets," Alison said causing everyone to sober up quickly, "That's what keeps us close. Drink up." The girls cheered Aria on as she took another sip of her drink. Before everyone knew it, they were all asleep. Valerie felt something in the pit of her stomach, like something bad had just happened. She blinked her eyes awake and saw that Aria was waking up as well. Valerie pointed at Emily, telling Aria to wake her up as she did the same to Hanna._

_"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked still half asleep. Aria and Valerie exchanged worried looks._

_"We don't know." Aria said as Valerie tugged down her oversized t-shirt and walked towards the door._

_"Spence?" Valerie called out as she saw her best friend arrive back. She glanced behind her to see if the blonde was there too. "Where's Ali?"_

_"She's gone." Spencer answered as she got closer._

_"What do you mean she's gone?" Valerie asked, worry creeping up on her._

_If this is some sick joke-, Valerie thought._

_"I've looked everywhere for her," Emily and Hanna glanced up in worry, "I think I heard her scream."_

"So wait, your meeting Melissa's fiance tonight?" Valerie's emerald eyes danced in amusement as she talked to Spencer on her phone.

"Yeah trust me, I'm not exactly excited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Perfect," Spencer laughed on the other line.

"You think he's as uptight as Melissa?" Valerie joked as walked down the stairs of her house.

"No one is as uptight as Melissa," Spencer said seriously making Valerie chuckle. The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard.

"Hey, I think Jess is home, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Valerie hung up the phone before walking down the hallway to see her aunt sprawled across the couch.

"Rough day?" Valerie asked joining on the seat across. Jess let out a groan.

"No one's hiring, and we can't live off on just you're grandparents inheritance." The strawberry haired woman as she sat up and looked at her niece in concern.

"You seen the news?" She asked cautiously. Valerie hugged her arms around her body.

"Yeah, I can't it's been a year." Valerie sighed before glancing up at a framed picture. There was an older woman with curly caramel hair with a blonde haired man, both hugging a girl with pigtails and a missing tooth. Jess stared up at the picture as well. It's been four months since they both lost her sister and Valerie's mother to a car accident. Her no good father went on a bender after losing the love of his life. The two haven't heard from him since. Jess glanced back at her niece. So many losses at such a yound age. Jess walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm gonna start dinner."

* * *

"Is that Hanna?" Aria's eyes grew wide as she stared at the new and improved blonde in shock

"She's the "it" girl now." Emily said as they both watched as Mona entered as well. And where there's Hanna, there's Mona." Aria's eyes grew wider

"That's Mona?" She asked and Emily nodded.

"Can you believe it?" Emily said.

"Wow," Aria managed to get out, "Talk about a makeover." Hanna glanced their way and waved only to turn her head away from them. Aria gave a look of confusion.

"What's up with her?" Aria asked glancing at the two, "You two fighting?"

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other," Emily explained as Spencer walked in and slightly smiled at Hanna.

"They're not so close anymore either," Emily admitted sadly.

"So they're friendly, but not friends," Aria realized as a familiar green eyed blonde walked through the doors as well, her head held high, curls casscading down softly past her shoulders. "Well what about Val and Spence?" Emily glanced at the two as Valerie took her spot behind Spencer.

"They've been as close as before, if not closer," Emily said as Aria looked at the two, "Before Ali, it was always just the two of them."

"You said they got closer?" Aria asked, "Was it after Ali, you know..." Emily shook her head.

"Aria, Valeria lost her mom to a car accident," Aria looked shocked at the news, "It was only a couple of months ago, her dad has been MIA and her aunt Jess had to come in. Her and Spencer have kind of been insperable." Aria bowed her head in, her heart aching for her petite friend. The new teacher, Mr. Fitz walked into the classroom and wrote his name on the board before turning around.

"Holy crap." Valerie glanced up at the young teacher to see his attention on her old friend.

"Did you know she was back?" Valerie whispered to Spencer who shook her head as she glanced back at Aria as well. Aria glanced up only to see everyone staring at her when her phone rang out.

"Sorry." She apologized before glancing at her phone.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher," He said. Valerie narrowed her eyes on Aria's phone as the brown haired girl tensed up in her seat. She saw her mouth whisper one thing.

Alison.

* * *

"Do you wanna eat out tonight?" Jess asked as she poured her coffee out in a mug. Valerie gave shrug as she bit into her apple, her eyes focused on the book in front of her.

"Val," Jess sighed, "I'm really trying here." Valerie sighed placing her book down.

"I'm sorry. It's been kind of hectic with the papers," Valerie said glancing out the window, "Even when she's not here, she's still here." Jess smiled in understanding as she opened the door.

"Well, I'm here when you need me," Jess said before jokingly put on a stern face, "I want you home right after school understand? Then we can go out to eat. Good enough?" Valerie let out a laugh.

"Very parental yes," She said putting a thumbs up for approval. Jess smiled.

"Be a good girl for me okay?" Jess yelled out as she left the house. Valerie smiled and shook her head when her phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and frowned.

Keeping dear aunt Jessie in the dark Val? If only she knew how much of a 'good girl' you used to be.

-A

Valerie tensed before turning off her phone and heading out the door.

* * *

_A mop of blonde hair pulled the petite girl through the crowd of drunk people and up the stairs into his empty bedroom. The both had more than enough drinks._

_"How many people are down there?" Valerie giggled as she tried to balance herself, taking the last few sips from her cup. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she felt a pair of lips smile against her neck before it started placing small kisses. She let out a gasp, dropping the empty red cup onto the ground and moving her hand up from his chest to his shoulders._

_"Who cares," He growled as her grip on his shoulder tightened. Valerie let out a gasp as he found her sweet spot, right where her heart beat was. He moved his mouth from her neck to her pouty lips._

_"Tell me to stop," He whispered, his words echoing off her lips, "Tell me you wanna leave, and this will never happen." She opened her eyes and glanced at his blue eyes that bore into her emerald ones._

_"No," She whispered before letting her lips touch his, "I don't want you to stop." She mumbled against his lips. He roughly pushed his lips against hers in a state of drunken need. Neither of them noticing a familiar blue eyed blonde female standing at the door before she left. Wrapping her legs against his waist, he pushed her up against the bedroom wall as he deepened the kiss. He moved his head down to her neck, running his nose against the soft skin before placing his mouth on the sweet spot of her supple skin. Valerie let out a quiet moan as her grip on his bicep tightened._

_In a state of weakness, she sighed out his name, "J-jason."_

* * *

Valerie and Spencer sat just outside the gates of the Hasting's home, both staring down at Valerie's phone.

"Spence, no one knows about Jason, or the drinking or-" she cut her self off before taking a deep breath "no one but you and Alison and unless the dead can start walking and texting, someone's messing with us," Valerie bit out as she ran a hand through the curly mess that sat on top of her head.

"Someone knows our secrets, secrets that only Ali knew about," Spencer shook her head, frustrated at the fact that this was one of the few things she didn't have the answer to. After the two confided in each other about A, Valerie decided to text Hanna to join them just incase A left her a message too. Valerie let her head fall on her best friend's shoulder.

"Just as we're one step closer to normality, someone's gotta push us 10 steps back," Valerie sighed. Just as they got up police sirens and ambulances passed their way and onto the house across from them. Spencer and Valerie exchanged glances before getting up fully on their stared at the cops surrounding what once was the Dilaurentis home. Spencer grabbed Valerie's hand in an instant as the two watched them pull out a body. A car pulled up and Aria stepped out. She glanced behind her and saw her two old friends and made her way quickly towards them. Aria stood at Valeri's left as the three held back tears.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." Aria broke the silence.

"Wait," Valerie looked at Aria in shock.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about-"

"The Jenna thing?" Hanna cut Spencer off as she joined the three, "We made a promise."

* * *

"I'll come by and pick you up okay?" Jess said as she dropped her niece off at the funeral. Jess would've came along had she been a resident at Rosewood longer than 4 months, she felt as if she were intruding on something meant for the original town residents. Valerie didn't trust herself to speak so she opted for nodding instead as she walked up the steps of the church. She walked up to a hug fest with the Fields and Hastins. Emily took note of her immedieatley and went to hug her blonde friend. The two held on tight before letting go, only to have Spencer grab her hand and squeeze it. The three met up with Hanna inside and Mrs. Dilaurentis led them up to the front to sit. Aria was the last to join them. Hanna held her hand as the others scooted down for more room.

Valerie glanced behind them and was disappointed to not see a pair of familair blue eyes. She shook her head. How could she be so selfish to think of him at her dead friend's funeral.

"Poor Ali," Emily broke the silence as they stared at the coffin in despair.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna let out a small smile.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria stated. Valerie let out a dry laugh.

"She would've thrived in it," Valerie said not taking her eyes off the coffin.

"Popular in life and death," Spencer said giving a humerless smirk. Hanna glanced at Emily, the one who seemed the most broken about this. She handed a phial of alcohol to her. Valerie, having sat in between Spencer and Emily, held her breath and kept her eyes forward. She didn't want to take the chance having a whif of alcohol.

"No thanks. I don't-" Emily denied.

"Today, I think you do," Hanna excused for her. A ring from Aria's purse caused the girls to look at the bag in terror. Spencer and Valerie tightened their grip on eachother.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked in suspicion.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text," Aria looked at the other girls in suspicion as well, "Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from A are we?" The hairs on the back of Valerie's neck stood up as she went and turned around.

"Oh my god, it's Jenna," She notified the other girls as they looked at the blind girl. Mrs. Dilaurentis took a seat behind them.

"Did you see that jenna marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." She said, compeltely oblivious to the girls' terrified expressions

"They weren't." Spencer answered.

Just as they left the doors of the church, they were stopped by Dectective Wilden.

"Emily," He called out to them, "Valerie, Spencer, Aria,.. and Hanna."

"Do we know you?" Valerie raised her eyebrow at the dectective, her walls of suspicion raising up.

"I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." What kind of person would question them just as they left said victim's funeral?

"Yeah, we were." Aria said putting on a blank face.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." He said glancing suspiciously at each of their faces.

"We talked to the police when alison went missing." Spencer deflected.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." With that, he left the five as they watched Jenna leave the funeral in a black car.

"Do you think he knows about?" Aria immediatley starts.

"No. How could he?" Hanna shook her head. Just then, their phones ring at once, like a domino effect.

"Oh, my god!" Aria looked at the text.

"It's from-"

"I got one too," Emily confirmed Hanna's statement.

"I'm still here, bitches," Valerie read.

"...And I know everything. A'."

* * *

**Heeeey. I hope you guys liked this. Since it's Christmas Eve, I wanted to do a little writing and this is just a test run. If you guys like it or want me to continue just leave a review or follow and favorite it. Oh and tell me if you like it in third person or would you rather me write it in first person in Valerie's POV.**

**The link to her outfits is here:** cgi/set?id=144157524

**But don't forget to leave any feed back, even if it's constructive critisiscim. Please if you don't like it, all you have to do is find a different story, I don't tolerate rude comments here. :)**

**P.S. this has been re-written.**

**xo**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's Valerie and Jess Sommers**

**The Jenna Thing**

* * *

After the funeral the five girls gathered at a table at the Apple Rose Grille, all discussing what just happened.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked looking at the four.

"I guess she's back." Spencer answered from her spot next to Valerie.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something," Hanna added making Emily squirm a bit.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked worriedly. Valerie pulled her lips into a thing line.

"Why should we look guilty? Okay, we did nothing wrong," Valerie pitched in.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing," Hanna muttered.

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened," Spencer whispered, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asked looking at Spencer, "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."

"There's nothing to forget, it was an accident okay?" Valerie concluded, her eyes glancing at Hanna's flask before flashing back down towards the table. Hanna poured a drink in her glass, glancing over Valerie's shoulder.

"It's medicinal," Hanna explained to the old man at the table behind them, "Cramps!"

"I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers," Aria said which made Valerie shift uncomfortably in her seat. Her mind instantly went back to Jason and the alcohol.

"I might know one," Valerie muttered, her finger tracing the outer rim of her glass. The girls looked at her to continue.

"Go on," Aria urged.

"Talk." Hanna demanded.

"It's probably not that big," Valerie waved it off.

"Val! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria looked at her before she sighed.

"She'd kill me before I could tell it to you guys," Valerie said.

"She's dead." Hanna bluntly said causing Emily to close her eyes, still fresh from the funeral.

"Ali was seeing some guy that summer," Valerie admitted in defeat.

"I knew she was keeping something from me!" The four girls looked at Emily in confusion, "From us."

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked moving her eyes from Emily to Valerie.

"He was an older boy, and I'm pretty sure he had a girlfriend," Valerie smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Who was it?" Emily asked curiously.

"I don't know, she never said," Valerie shrugged.

"That's only half the secret," Hanna scoffed.

"It's more than any of us ever got from her," Spencer defended her friend.

"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?" Aria asked, steering back to the same topic again.

"Because she made us feel like we were something special," Valerie slightly scoffed. Alison always joked about them being sisters, both blonde, slim, and beautiful. She always had a need to make it out as if Valerie were her best friend, not Spencer's. For some reason, it made her feel good... like she was wanted despite Ali knowing her little thing with Jason.

"We were," Hanna lightly smiled.

"I miss that," Aria said sadly.

"Me too," Spencer said, looking at her friends.

"I miss Ali." Emily said, her eyes wondering the the floor, playing with the purple woven bracelet on her wrist.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna commented, her eyes drifting from the bracelet to Emily.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily defended.

"Wore," Valerie corrected, the atmosphere still tense.

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up," Spencer confessed.

"Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy," The girls smiled at the thought, it seemed so... Ali.

"She was laying on a beach somewhere," Emily added.

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard, Hanna said putting a grin on each of their faces.

"What was his name again?" Valerie laughed.

"Who cares? "Save me!" The girls laughed for the first time since the funeral. But the laughing soon ceased when they heard a familiar clacking sound of a cane. Jenna Marshall entered the grille, oblivious to the five teenage girls staring at her, all a bit disturbed and tense. The girls quickly packed their bags left discreetly, each parting different ways.

* * *

"Wanna get take out tonight?" Jess asked as her niece entered the kitchen. Valerie, in her field hockey uniform, quickly grabbed an apple and her bag.

"Sure," Valerie grabbed her phone and paused at the door, "Are you heading out for a job interview again?" She took notice of her aunt's professional choice of clothing again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if they need an office worker down at the station," Jess said grabbing her car keys and headed towards the garage, "You going to Spencer's" Valerie nodded, "Don't push yourself too hard." Valerie smiled and waved on her way out.

* * *

Valerie stood at the goal, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail; her green eyes glistened with determination.

"Come on Hastings," Valerie yelled at her as she protected the goal, watching her friend eyeing the ball in front of her. She went for it, but Valerie gracefully blocked the ball.

"You want this or not?" Valerie teased, her voice raising once more. Spencer let out a laugh before shrugging back her shoulders once again, her field hockey stick hovering behind another ball. She swung her arm back, taking the shot, one that Valerie couldn't defend.

"She shoots, she scores," Valerie cheered as she spotted Emily and another brunette walking their way.

"Nice," Emily commented as the two joined the others, "So I hear you're gunning for varsity Captain." Valerie jogged from the goal to join Spencer by her side.

"Well, I have a shot, so..." Spencer shrugged.

"If a Hastings has a shot, she takes the shot," Valerie smiled proudly at her best friend.

"Is that a drinking game?" Emily's friend asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, it should be," Spencer joked, leaning on her hockey stick.

"Spencer, Valerie, this is Maya," Emily introduced the two to her new friend. Valerie and Spencer exchanged a knowing glance.

"Oh," They said simultaneously, both feeling sorry for the girl who now lives in the Dilaurentis house.

"Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house," Maya said, cringing at her comment, "Can't believe I just said that."

"Can't believe you just said that," Valerie muttered, a little shocked at the comment.

"Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either," Spencer said, eyeing the girl in front of her.

"I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip," Maya joked, trying to ease the tension from her previous comment.

"It's fine. We're all trying to find a way to deal with it." Spencer said understandingly.

"Maya and I are going for some caffeine. Do you guys want to join?" Emily invited.

Spencer opened her mouth, about to agree when Valerie cut her off.

"We all know Spencer would kill for some," Valerie joked before turning to Spencer, "But this is your only time to practice." Valerie knew the pressure from being a Hastings, AP classes, numerous extracurricular, it was her job to keep Spencer in check, and Spencer greatly appreciated it.

"She's right, sorry," Spencer apologized,

"We'll catch you guys later," Emily smiled before her and Maya left. Spencer and Valerie continued to practice, moving back to their positions.

"Alright Hastings, eye on the ball."

* * *

Just as Valerie and Spencer enter the school, freshly changed into their clothes the announcement went one.

"Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Valerie Sommers, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin." The girls made eye contact as the hallway cleared and they gathered together. Doing so, Aria's phone went off.

"Wait. It's from "A." She looked at the girls in worry. Hanna looked over at her phone, reading aloud for them.

"Dead girls walking."

"So let's see... You thought you heard her scream," Wilden questioned Spencer as the girls sat on the couch across from him

"I-I said that, yeah," Spencer confirmed.

"And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer," Wilden asked looking at the others.

"Yes, I woke up before them," Spencer cut in, "And I realized that Ali was missing, so..."

"So you went looking for her," Wilden looked at her expectantly.

"That's what she said so that's what happened," Valerie interrupted trying to cease the pressure on her friend.

"I got that," Wilden said eyeing the green eyed blonde for a moment, "So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?" Valerie narrowed her eyes at the perverted comment.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked, her eyes determined to keep eye contact with the curious detective.

"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?" Wilden continued to question.

"Why else?" Valerie snapped at him, what kind of question was that?!

"I guess we were tired," Aria cut in, trying to divert the attention away from her irritated friend.

"Tired? Really," Wilde eyed each of them, noting how Emily looked away before picking out Hanna, "Is that how you remember it, Hanna?

"Yeah." Hanna answered with a bit of attitude.

"Yeah, you guys were tired," Wilden said, like he didn't believe them.

"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer concluded.

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed," Wilden commented making the girls tense up a bit.

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know," Aria said.

* * *

"He knows we're lying." Aria pointed out as they all met up at the cafeteria table.

"Lying is not a crime." Hanna defended."

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice," Spencer explained, her inner Hasting's knowledge coming out.

"Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," Hanna said.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Valerie cut in, her fork stabbing her fries.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily said, feeling very guilty.

"I wanted to, remember?" She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Please, we could've done more than just told the police, we could've actually stopped Ali," Valerie pointed out.

"But we didn't," Spencer said, ceasing any further discussion about the topic, "And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna Isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives." Just then, the sound of a cane tapping against the cafeteria floor was heard and the five girls turned around to see Jenna.

"Oh, my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna whispered staring at the blind brunette. Aria stood up abruptly, walking over to help the girl

"Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria. Do you... Want to come sit with us?" Aria offered, a smile growing on Jenna's face.

"Sure."

"Okay." Aria helped move Jenna to their table and quickly grabbed a chair for her.

"Thank you."

"So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, and Valerie and Spencer are right across from you." Aria explained.

"Thank you." Jenna smiled as Aria placed her tray down.

"Yeah. And here's a chair." She moved a chair for Jenna to sit down.

"So... This would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna smiled at them as she settled down in her seat.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table." Emily explained, feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of Alison.

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident." Jenna told them which sparked the interest of the table.

"Did she?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was," Jenna said ominously.

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the...Visually impaired," Spencer said, trying not to use the wrong word that would offend the brunette across from her.

"You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word," Jenna laughed as the table tensed and filled with silence.

"Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" Jenna let out a soft laugh as she took a sip of her orange juice.

_Emily's room was filled with feminine giggles as the six girls played around with different tops. Valerie laughed and pulled a pink top to her torso but shook her head in disapproval, instead she handed the top to Alison, someone she knew who could pull it off better. Alison smiled in thanks before pulling the top over her head. She stared in the mirror, the other girls completely oblivious to the smile she gave to Emily. But her smile soon faded as she whipped her body away from the mirror and moved towards the window._

_"I see you! Oh, my god, I can't believe it!" Alison turned back around towards the girls, her face easily showing disgust._

_"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily asked, immediately concerned._

_"He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!" Alison let a shiver go through her, giving the girls a show._

_"Who was it?" Spencer asked._

_"It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh," Alison confessed._

_"Toby? Are you sure?" Valerie asked to make sure._

_"Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked," That was the thing that made them completely believe Alison, how could they not? They were fifteen, completely naive to what was told to them._

_"Should we tell someone?" Aria asked worryingly._

_"I mean, we could," Alison said before a mischievous gleam that Valerie knew all to well showed up in her blue eyes, "But I have a better idea." The girls quickly made their way outside to Toby's backyard, where the shed was. Fireworks gleamed just above them._

_"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked, worry starting to kick in._

_"He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?" Alison urged them closer to the door._

_"Let's wait a second." Emily stopped them causing irritation to build up in Alison._

_"What, Emily?" Alison snapped._

_"I don't want to do this," Emily said, her guilt causing her to back out._

_"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Alison waved her off._

_"Maybe Em's right, can't we just let the cops deal with it?" Valerie cut in, call her cliché but she had more than just a bad feeling about this._

_"Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout," Alison explained her reasoning before looking at the house in disgust, "Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak."_

_"Are you sure that it was Toby?" Spencer voiced._

_"Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter," Alison motioned at Spencer to give her a lighter. She quickly threw it in only to pause at the door window, almost smug like before urging the girls to run. Seconds after The sound of glass shattering and the smell of smoke entered their senses._

_"Ali, what did you do?!" Spencer exclaimed in horror as they all stared at the chaos._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." Alison turned around and saw them still standing there in shock, "Let's go!"_

All of a sudden the sound of five cellphones went off at the same time. Jenna reached her hand out and handed Spencer her phone.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She moved the phone closer to Spencer. The girls slowly opened their phones and read the text.

If only she could see how guilty you look...

-A

* * *

"You're home late," Valerie commented as she placed the phone down. She had just finished ordering take out when her aunt came home.

"I got caught up," Jess waved off before looking at Valerie in excitement, "I got the job." Valerie let out a surprised sound before hugging her aunt.

"Wow, congratulations," Valerie smiled proudly at the strawberry blonde woman in front of her.

"Not to mention, I ended up staying a little late," Jess sighed before giggling, "I got too caught up talking to some cute detective." Valerie smiled before picking up her car keys.

"Well I'm happy for you. And tonight we'll celebrate with some fine takeout," Valerie joked before heading out to the grille.

* * *

Spencer looked up from her interior design booklet and saw Valerie entering and heading for the counter. She subtly left her father at the table before going up there to meet up with her.

"Hey. I was gonna call you when I got home. How weird was that lunch?" Spencer commented as Valerie waited for the takeout bag.

"Tell me about it, you'd think she'd avoid us, not join us for a friendly lunch," Valerie said and Spencer nodded as Melissa and Wren entered the grille.

"Ooh, is that the new fiancé?" Valerie asked looking at him in appreciation. Spencer jokingly smacked her blonde friend.

"Don't, we don't need world war three to start if you keep looking at Melissa's new Mr. Perfect," Spencer laughed.

"I'd better get back." Spencer added as Valerie's bag came out.

"Alright, I'll text you later kay?" Valerie waved goodbye to her friend before heading back home once again.

* * *

After dinner, Valerie sat up in her room, her cellphone laying in front of her. She was debating whether or not to call him. They haven't spoken in almost a whole year. Valerie sighed in defeat as she grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She mentally slapped herself for being so weak as the ringer continued. It went straight to voice mail. Valerie sighed.

"Hey Jason, long time no talk. I know we haven't spoken in a while and it's weird for me to just call you out of the blue but I just wanted to... I just wanted to know if you were okay? I went to her funeral," Valerie's voice descended to a whisper, "And you weren't there and I was worried. Just call me back when you get this okay?"

Valerie hung up the phone and ran a hand down her face. A part of her wanted to completely forget about her past, about Jason. But the other part of her just wanted to be in his arms again, to feel wanted. The battle of the two continued but it seems like the latter was winning.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaaaat, I actually updated it XD The first chapter kind of sucked so I went and rewrote it. I originally pictured lily collins or nina dobrev as Valerie but for some reason Dianna Agron kept popping up in my mind so I kind of went and changed Valerie's appearance to match hers so this way there's three blonds and three brunettes. Also I will explain more of her relationship with Jason when he comes in, it'll make more sense trust me. **

**outift: ** cgi/set?id=144626815

**The personality's with the girls are very distinct so I'm trying to make Valerie like a good girl gone bad and back to good if that makes sense XD. If you guys have any input please leave a review to notify me, I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**xo**


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**I own nothing except my OC's Valerie and Jess**

* * *

** cgi/set?id=164682481**

* * *

**To Kill a Mocking Girl**

* * *

"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna muttered as the five girls trudged through the woods, trying to find their old special spot. Valerie slapped her thigh where she assumed a bug had been as she tugged the bottom of her dress down.

"Emily's mom," Spencer answered, following after Emily who was leading the way.

"The shed was me," Emily explained, "My mom just said we should do something for us."

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna complained.

"They're not mosquitoes," Valerie said swatting the air as she walked by Hanna, "they're gnats."

"Whatever!" Hanna shot her a look, "They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose."

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume," Spencer turned back to glance at them.

"And your hair product and your lip gloss…" Valerie listed and Hanna turned to the other blonde to give her a mocking look.

"So, what are you saying, I attract flies?" She tested with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Gnats," Valerie returned the look.

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asked as Hanna continued to swipe at the air, accidently hitting Valerie's forehead. Valerie stopped to give the girl a glare as the other shrugged innocently. The five stopped at the giant tree that was planted in the middle of the forest.

"No, this is it," Spencer pointed out as she moved ahead, "I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed."

"Have you been out here since...Alison?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Me?" Spencer gave her an incredulous look before shaking her head furiously, "No. No way."

"But you remember that tree," Aria pointed out suspiciously.

"You guys, it's not that weird," Hanna defended, "I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day... even after."

"Well for one thing I think this is a really bad idea to put up whatever you call it… a shrine in the middle of the woods," Valerie said crossing her arms.

"It's not a shrine," Emily corrected with a bit of edge, "It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?"

"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide," Spencer explained.

"You guys are worried what other people think?" Emily asked.

"Not really," Valerie shook her head before responding, "But do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?" Emily turned her attention away from the two before turning to Hanna who started to walk away from the group to continue through the woods.

"Hanna, why are you so quiet?" She questioned.

"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth," She said, completely avoiding the topic.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this," Emily tried.

"You want my opinion?" Hanna abruptly stopped and turned to the other four, "I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here."

"What?" The four gave her a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked her in confusion.

"You think she's still alive?" Emily asked.

"Hanna, they found her body," Spencer pointed out.

"Stop," Aria said, "I'm officially scared. Can we just not..."

"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone," Hanna said earning more looks from her friends.

"We went to her funeral Han," Valerie frowned at her blonde friend who walked away from the conversation.

"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her," Hanna continued as the others followed behind.

"It wasn't her," Emily denied immediately, "Someone is messing with us."

"How do you know?" Hanna turned on her "And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this "A" person know stuff only Ali knew?"

"Okay, I'm starting to agree with Aria," Valerie said as she rubbed her arms with her hands, "This conversation is starting to give me creeps."

"That's a bite," Hanna said as Valerie shot her a look before she shrugged innocently again, "Mosquito."

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily said, averting her eyes from the two feisty blondes back Spencer to continue the conversation.

"Haven't you?" Spencer asked before a distant rustling of branches was heard. Hanna and Valerie quieted down immediately before grabbing onto each other, their eyes wide. Valerie's green eyes surveyed the area and she noted that the others noticed the sound too.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked, her voice laced with panic as she turned her head from left to right to find the source of it.

"Yes, I heard that. I'm standing right next to you," Aria whispered back.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna called out.

"It's probably a rabbit," Spencer dismissed.

"Hello?" Hanna tried again, ignoring Spencer's comment.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you," Spencer said as the girls moved closer to each other.

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily asked her eyes wide in fear. A branch snapped and Valerie clutched onto Hanna's arm even tighter.

"That is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there," Valerie whispered causing a chill of terror to run through the five girls.

"Let's turn around," Emily said and just as they were making a leave, a sound wave of cellphones went off. Valerie pulled out her phone from her bag with a shaky hands before reading the message that popped up.

_Unknown_

_Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting…_

_-A_

.

Valerie took another bite out of her apple as she rushed around her room, trying to slip on her other boot before grabbing her school bag and field hockey bag. Before she could leave, a framed picture on her night stand caught her attention. In a blue and white sharks cheerleading uniform was fifteen year old Valerie Sommers sporting a blonde high pony tail. Her green eyes shined with happiness. Valerie pulled the apple out of her mouth before the sound of the doorbell rang. She took one last glance at the picture before running down stairs. That girl in the picture was gone, and she was never coming back.

The blonde slipped on her bag and passed Jess, who was busy trying to pull up her wild strawberry blonde curls.

"Could you please get the door?" Jess begged with a bobby pin sticking out of her mouth. Valerie snorted into her apple before heading towards the door with a smile. The smile quickly slipped off her face when she realized who was on the other side.

"Morning," Wilden greeted in full uniform. Valerie narrowed her eyes at him when she noticed his eyes were roaming everywhere else that wasn't her eyes before they returned to her face.

"What do you want?" She said straight to the point. Wilden smirked.

"I offered to give your aunt a ride to the police station," Wilden said before moving towards the door where Valerie's body blocked the entrance, "You mind?" He feigned politeness but the blonde could see right through it. She frowned at him for a moment before slowly moving out of the way to let him in. As he made his way into her home, she dropped her bag onto a table nearby.

"Just give me a sec," Valerie muttered before making her way back to her aunt who was trying to slip on her shoes.

"What the hell is detective Wilden dong here?" Valerie hissed and Jess's brown eyes widened in disapproval.

"Language," She chastised, when she noticed the younger of the two wasn't going to drop the question she sighed, "Remember the cop I was telling you about?" Valerie scoffed in disgust.

"I didn't think you were talking about this creep," she mumbled before Jess pushed her niece into the kitchen where Wilden was waiting.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you coming in so early," Jess's voice brightened up immediately. Valerie went to go pick up her bag and watched the two with a cautious eye.

"It's no problem," Wilden smiled and Valerie wrinkled her nose as she grabbed her keys, still keeping her eyes on the two.

"Did you have something to eat before you got here Darren?" Jess asked. Valerie felt her jaw drop slightly before wrinkling her nose in disgust at her. _What the hell? Darren? Are they on first name bases now?_

"No, don't worry about it, we should get going now," Wilden said placing a hand on the lower back of her aunt. Jess went to open the door and she held it out as the two passed Valerie.

"Tell your friend Hanna her mother's hospitality was _very _much appreciated," Wilden whispered to her so Jess couldn't hear before they left. Valerie's eyebrows furrowed at what he meant before she checked the time on her clock and left.

.

"Look, I get it! You're upset and I feel for you, but don't dump it all on me. Maybe you should be asking yourself why Wren felt the need to... I'm sorry. Okay? I'm not perfect, but I don't want to be accused of something that I didn't do!" Valerie heard Spencer yell the minute she walked into the Hasting's home. As the door shut, three pairs of eyes were moved to her.

"Sorry," Valerie apologized sheepishly, "Is this a bad time?" Melissa scoffed at her before marching into her room and Mrs. Hastings rubbed her forehead.

"Hello Valerie, I wasn't expecting you this morning, your turn to drive right?" Valerie nodded her head. She and Spencer switch on and off driving each other seeing it was easier to save on gas money this way. As Spencer's father put it, there was more important things money could be spent on and gas wasn't one of them. Veronica turned back to her daughter, who gave Valerie a desperate look through her eyes.

"You can take your muffin to go, Spencer." She said in a tired tone before leaving the room. Spencer grabbed her bag and dumped her muffin in the trash can as she walked towards the door with Valerie who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Melissa still not over the whole Wren thing?" Valerie asked as they sat in her car. Spencer groaned.

"How could she? As she eloquently put it I was and I quote 'sitting there like a throw pillow with my tongue down his throat'." Spencer said before hitting her head against the window. Valerie hissed.

"Harsh," She said, "If you think that's bad wait till I tell you who showed up at my door this morning." Spencer's head snapped up in interest.

"Who?" Spencer asked as Valerie's hands clenched around the wheel.

"Wilden," She rolled her eyes and Spencer gasped, "I guess he's going after Jess now." She purposely left out the little comment about Hanna. She figured no one needed to know about it till she talked to said girl herself.

"You don't think she's actually into him do you?" Spencer asked in shock as she leaned back into her seat.

"God I hope not," Valerie prayed as she pulled into the parking lot. The two left her car and walked towards school and Spencer couldn't help but notice the attention her blonde friend was receiving from the guys at the school.

"Tell me again why you're single?" Spencer asked as they walked side by side, walking through the school entrance.

"Because the guys at this school think I'm just another bottle headed pretty face looking for an easy screw between class periods," Valerie inhaled as they stopped by Spencer's locker.

"That why you quit the cheer-leading squad to be president of the science club," Spencer teased with a smile as she put in her locker combination. Valerie pulled on a smile.

"_What are you doing?" Valerie snapped as she entered her room. Alison stood by her dresser in all her glory with a hand behind her back._

"_The real question is what are _you _doing?" Alison asked with a raised eyebrow and smile as she pulled her hand into plain view with a bag of white substance, "What is it this time? Coke?" Valerie went to grab it but Alison held it out of her reach. "Careful, it might spill on your precious little uniform." Valerie glared at her._

"_It's not mine," She said through clenched teeth. Alison's eyes twinkled._

"_Jason's right?" Alison scoffed when her friend didn't answer, "My brother's already a loser, I don't need him dragging you down too." _

"_Ali, just give it back." Valerie tried as panic arouse in her. If anyone found out… Jason would be beyond pissed that she let Ali get to his stuff again. Her parents would burn her like a witch if they knew what she was doing behind their backs._

"_It would be such a shame if your parents found out what their perfect daughter was doing with my brother in his room," Alison said noticing the panic behind her friend's green eyes._

"_Please Ali," Valerie begged._

"_It'll be our little secret," Alison smiled before placing the bag down, "_If _you do me a favor."_

"_Yeah of course, anything." Valerie breathed, willing to do almost anything._

"_Quit the squad," Alison demanded. Her heart dropped. She was the youngest on the varsity squad, in line for captain next year._

"_Wha- why?" She stuttered._

"_I don't need people thinking your some stupid blonde on the cheer-leading squad. Don't you want people so see you more than just an easy slut?" Alison ran a 'comforting' hand down Valerie's arm, "You're so much smarter than you're given credit for and being on that squad with all those bimbos isn't going to help you don't you get it. You could be up there with Spencer, be known as the one with beauty _and _brains." _

_In all honesty, Alison just didn't want her to be her competition anymore. She was tired having to compete for attention against someone who could care less about it. People liked Valerie more than they liked Ali. She was the pretty mean one. Valerie was the pretty nice one and people leaned more towards nice than mean. Boys fawned over her and with Valerie off the squad and in the library she would be seen like Spencer was. Unapproachable. _

_Valerie bit her lip. She knew Alison too well. The girl had perfected the art of manipulation by the time she was four. If she didn't do what she said, then not only would Valerie go down but Jason as well. And she knew he'd never forgive her if Alison managed to twist the truth to make it seem like _she_ turned him in instead of his sister._

"_Fine."_

"That's half of it," She muttered before catching the book that fell out of her friend's locker. She noticed the cramped space in the locker.

"Geez Spence, you need any more AP classes?" Valerie retorted sarcastically before handing the textbook back.

"I'm already drowning in there," Spencer sighed, "First paper's due Monday and I've written two words: my name." Valerie frowned. That didn't sound like the Spencer she knew.

"You okay?" Valerie asked in concern when she just noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"No," Spencer paused, "Yeah, I don't know. Is there any chance Jess is willing to adopt me?" Valerie let out a laugh. The two walked down the hall only to be stopped by Jenna and Toby. Valerie and Spencer both exchanged a look when Hanna and Aria joined their side as Jenna and Toby passed them. Valerie could almost hear the alarms of the fire truck and the smell of smoke from the day of the incident, almost like it was yesterday.

"He's back, too? When did that happen?" Aria questioned, breaking the blonde from her train of thought.

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails," Hanna suggested.

"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own," Spencer added before Wilden came up to the girls. Valerie felt an involuntary glare already forming at the older man.

"Hanna," He called.

"Looks like cops on campus too," Valerie said quietly for only them to hear.

"I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat," Wilden said before Valerie stepped up.

"She has to get to class," Valerie said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry. She's been excused," Wilden smirked at the small girl before turning to the other blonde, "Let's go." The girls watched helplessly as their friend walked off with him.

"What is going on? Why just her?" Aria started.

"Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack," Valerie tried as Emily joined them.

"She is," Spencer stressed. Valerie heard the familiar clacking sound getting closer.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here," Jenna sneered as she passed them.

"Hey Val," Noel greeted with a smile before nodding at Spencer, "Hi Spencer." Spencer gave him a small smile before his attention was directed back to the blonde.

"What is it that you want Noel?" Valerie asked with a smile as she unlocked her locker. Across the hall was Emily and Aria trying to get in contact with Hanna via cellphone.

"Well word spreads like wild fire; I'm surprised you haven't heard about my party tonight," Noel started and Valerie shot him a look to continue, "Just wondering if you plan to show up."

"I don't do parties anymore," Valerie drawled as she slammed her locker shut. She ignored the look Spencer had shot her.

"One party's not gonna kill you Val," Noel frowned, "What happened to the girl who knew how to have fun?"

"She'll be there," Spencer cut in earning a glare from the green eyed beauty. Noel smiled.

"Great, see you there," He gave her a teasing tap on the nose before leaving.

"Are you crazy?" Valerie hissed at her tall friend.

"It's just a party, I'll be there to make sure you don't touch one drink," Spencer assured her, "Besides, I think Noel might have a thing for you." Valerie scowled.

"Noel has a thing for anyone with boobs," She said rolling her eyes as they joined the other two.

"What are you doing? Is that a new phone?" Spencer asked, observing the phone in Aria's hand.

"Yeah, I'm checking my Kin. I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here," Aria said, typing away.

"If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook" Valerie asked skeptically.

"It's worth a try," Emily shrugged, not hiding her panic very well like the others.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked as she appeared behind them. The girls turned around with wide eyes.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you. What happened in there?" Aria asked immediately.

"Nothing," She shrugged, "just the same old stupid questions."

"You were in there for an hour, Hanna. What else did he ask?" Spencer added.

"Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up," Hanna said casually

"Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?" Aria continued to question as she looked at the others.

"Who knows? Look, let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies' before my next class," Hanna brushed them off as she left to walk away from them.

"Is she being weird?" Valerie asked, reminding herself to talk to Hanna later at the party.

"She's being weird," Emily confirmed, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

.

"No drinking remember," Jess reminded as Valerie fixed her golden curls in the mirror.

"Noted," She smiled. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about tonight. It was the first time in a long time she was going to a party since she'd dropped the alcohol and drugs. Jess showed up behind her as she stood in front of the mirror. Her aunt brushed out any wrinkles in her olive colored top.

"You look good in green," Jess complimented. The doorbell rang.

"That'll be Spence," Valerie said before grabbing her bag and running to the door. It was the second time she'd been disappointed.

"What, are you here to question me too?" Valerie snapped as Wilden stood at the doorway for the second time today. She suddenly noticed the pizza box in his hands.

"Valerie," Jess chided as she opened the door wider, "Darren please come in."

"Ew," Valerie complained as he made his way into her home again.

"Darren was nice enough to bring me dinner while you went out tonight," Jess explained. The tension in the room was thick.

"Party?" He asked.

"None of your business," Valerie quipped, "Unless you plan on questioning me on why my pants are too tight. No? Then goodnight." Valerie left with a slam on the door before making her way to Spencer's.

.

Spencer, Valerie and Aria stood outside watching as everyone entered and exited Noel's cabin with either a drink in hand or a person to look for a quiet place to hook up. Valerie couldn't help but feel antsy when she smelled the alcohol in the air.

"Hey," Emily greeted them as she walked out from Noel's cabin.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Valerie asked, noticing her friend's nervous mood, "Where's Ben?" She shifted on both of her feet.

"I need to tell you guys something," Emily whispered, pulling them away from any stray ears. Emily explained to them what had gone down in the swim locker room with Ben and Toby and the three girls couldn't believe their ears.

"He tackled Ben?" Aria gasped.

"Wait, what was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?" Valerie voiced in confusion.

"Why are you shocked?" Spencer quipped, turning to the blonde, "Toby's a perv. We caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress."

"Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did," Emily defended quickly.

"What's up?" Hanna asked, joining them.

"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily," Aria elaborated.

"It wasn't over me. God. Look, he just... saved me," Emily added with a blush.

"For what, himself?" Spencer retorted back sarcastically.

"Ew," Hanna and Valerie shared a look of revulsion. Valerie glanced behind Emily and noticed Noel staring at her through the window. He brought up a red cup with a smile before leaving the window. She narrowed her eyes. Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt.

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked, breaking Valerie's attention away from the cabin window.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous," Spencer warned.

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily countered, making Valerie rethink back to the incident. She did have a point. Valerie also noticed how Spencer faltered at the question which raised her suspicion.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Valerie interrogated. She really need that drink right now. These damn secrets keep coming back to bite them in the ass.

"Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone," Hanna suggested, glancing at the people around them.

"I... don't even know what "just us" means anymore," Aria murmured.

"Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Hanna said, sounding a bit distracted, "Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Before anyone could answer she had gone up and left to go back to the cabin.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria watched her walk away in bemusement before moving to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked her with a frown.

"The gallery," She explained, "I promised my mom." As she leaves, Maya approached the three remaining girls.

"Have you checked out the photo booth they've got in there?" Maya pointed back to the cabin.

"No. Show me the booth," Emily smiled at her friends in goodbye before leaving with Maya and Valerie turned to Spencer.

"I need to use the restroom," She lied.

"Wait you're gonna leave me here alone?" Spencer cried and Valerie gave her a smile, "Val, I don't even want to be here."

"Then I'll get a ride back with Hanna or Emily," When she noticed Spencer's hesitant look she added, "I'll be fine." Spencer finally gave in before waving good bye. Valerie took in a huge gulp of air before exhaling and entering the cabin.

"Finally," Noel cheered before wrapping in arm around her shoulders, in his hand was another red cup, "Now the party can officially start."

"Noel," Valerie warned in a teasing tone, "You know I don't drink anymore."

"You also said you don't go to parties anymore," Noel pointed out before handing her the cup with a knowing smile, "You can make this last exception for me right?" Valerie felt herself get flustered under his stare before giving in.

"Sure, why not."

.

Hanna walked away from the car wreck, still in tears and still fuming from what happened when she heard someone calling her name.

"HANNA," Valerie slurred out loudly as she stumbled towards the familiar blonde. Everything in her eyesight was a haze as she squinted at Hanna's face before patting her wet cheek, "Yeah y-you're her."

"Valerie?" Hanna gasped before wiping away her tears and looked at her friend in concern, "Are you drunk?"

"No of course not!" She shrieked before almost tripping over her own feet to get closer to Hanna, "Okay maybe I'm a little drunk."

"You're totally wasted! Where the hell is Spencer?" Hanna yelled as she grabbed her friend's arm and started towards the street. Her house wasn't too far from here.

"Spencer left," Valerie swung her free arm around towards the sky, "You smell _awesome_."

"Thanks," Hanna let out a small smile as she kept a steady hold on her drunk friend.

"Like seriously I would jump you right now because you smell so good," Valerie slurred as she leaned on Hanna, "Mmmh, my lesbian lover."

"Yeah definitely wasted," Hanna whispered to herself as she quietly opened the Sommers' home door. If Jess found the two of them, they were dead. She managed to drag Valerie hallway up the stairs when she heard a female giggling. Hanna tilted her head to look into the living room and was more than surprised to see Jess sitting way too close to Detective Wilden. She managed to conceal her gasp before lugging her friend up the stairs.

"What's detective Wilden dong at your house Val?" Hanna asked when they were safe up her room. Valerie snuggled up close to her blankets before she looked at her fingers to inspect them

"When did these guys get here?" She giggled as Hanna sat down beside her.

"Val answer the question, what's the creep doing in your house with Jess," Hanna questioned as she grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know," She hiccuped, "If we're on that topic now, he said something about your mom and how she has great hospitality or something what does that mean?" Valerie played with the stray curls on Hanna's head as her friend stared at her in shock.

"Nothing," She muttered, "It means nothing." She tucked Valerie into bed and turned out the lights before getting up to leave when she heard her sniffle into her pillow.

"Val?" Hanna asked.

"I loved him," She whispered into her pillow, "I really did love him." Hanna didn't push any further questions, thinking she probably meant her father or some guy at a party. But as she left, the only person that ever drifted into Valerie's mind was Jason.

.

"Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby," Spencer explained the next day as they were walking in the woods, "Ali had something on him." Valerie cringed behind her sunglasses. It felt like nails were being hammered into her brain every time someone so much as stepped on a branch.

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asked, glancing at Valerie out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us," Spencer added before Valerie let out a groan and shushed them. Spencer sent her an odd look as the other three looked at her in concern.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria asked, still looking at the pale blonde.

"I don't know. Ali made me promise, and... I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away," Spencer shrugged before turning to her friend, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Valerie exclaimed before groaning and clutching her head with one hand, "Can you guys just stop talking so loud?" Spencer gaped at her before grabbing her chin.

"Are you hung over?" she hissed. Valerie shoved her hands away.

"It's a migraine and unlike this, that night is never going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the freaking Navy," Valerie rolled her eyes and cringed. Spencer sent her a look that obviously told her that this conversation was going to be dealt with later.

"Look, there's four of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything," Emily said pulling her attention away from Valerie.

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets," Aria said, "We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day."

"You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Hanna asked skeptically.

"No, like in town," Valerie grumbled.

"Exactly, we should ask if we can put a bench somewhere," Aria agreed before thinking of something else, "Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too." Valerie noticed the look on Hanna's face and she wasn't the only one.

"What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asked.

"No. No, I just... I had a rough night," Hanna brushed off before casting a look at Valerie. There was a rustling sound just behind them and in panic, they ran.

"Wait stop," Valerie breathed, her headache slightly clearing up as she stare at the forest ground, "What is that?"

"Is that yours?" Spencer asked, noticing the small bracelet too as thy all circled around it. Aria looked at them with wide eyes, terror filled them.

"Alison's."


	4. Can You Hear Me Now

**I don't anything that belongs the Pretty Little Liars, just my OCs Valerie and Jess**

* * *

** * * /*cgi/set?id=171256510**

**(Erase the *)**

* * *

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

* * *

"How bad did your mom bust you over wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked as they walked towards a bench in the middle of town.

"Okay I did not wreck it," Hanna defended, "I damaged it. And actually, everyone's being really mature about it."

"Oh."

"There's no 'oh'," Hanna corrected, "We're being grown-ups that's all." Valerie could feel Hanna's eyes on her. She had yet to mention her little slip that night as well and that wasn't even the full story of what had happened that night either. She couldn't bring herself to meet Hanna's eyes.

"Okay," Aria started, stopping at the bench, "so the town is gonna put in a new bench, and we'll plant the flowerbeds, and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles."

"Art tiles?" Valerie asked, taking a seat on the old bench.

"Messages pictures, memories of Alison," Emily listed.

"Oh," Hanna commented sarcastically, "Like little headstones."

"Hanna!" Aria chastised.

"What?" Hanna cried out and Valerie rolled her eyes.

"We should each do a tile," Valerie suggested.

"You know I've had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods," Hanna complained, pulling out the bracelet, "and I don't want the responsibility anymore." She shoved it at Valerie who threw it back.

"I don't want it," She shook her head and Hanna shot her a look.

"Seriously," Hanna whined, "somebody take this." Spencer gave them an unbelievable look.

"Look at us," Spencer scoffed and took it from Hanna, "Bunch of babies. There's nothing that "A" can say or do to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself."

"Are you sure it's a her?" Hanna asked and Valerie crossed her arms.

"Him, her does it really make any difference?" Valerie questioned before muttering under her breath, "Still a bitch either way." Spencer shrugged at the comment before pulling out her laptop. The four girls looked at her curiously, each exchanging a look with each other.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna block all messages from people that I don't know IMs, texts, e-mails, everything," Spencer said determinedly, "Screw A," With one last button she smiled, "There."

"Who's next?" Spencer held out the laptop and Valerie took it eagerly, typing in her information into the website, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F." Valerie handed it to Emily as she glanced up at a not so bad looking Mr. Fitz.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz," Hanna waved and Valerie laughed at the uncomfortable look on her English teacher's face.

"Looking good, Mr. Fitz," Spencer called out and Valerie slapped it.

"Knock it out," She laughed at her friends' antics as Aria sat right down next her quickly.

"My turn," She urged Emily off.

"There are teachers that you don't want to see on a bike," Spencer commented, eyeing Mr. Fitz, "and there are teachers that you do want to see on a bike."

"Ew," Valerie wrinkled her nose, "I would not want to see Mr. Gilardi on a bike."

"I don't want to think of Mr. Gilardi in motion of any kind," Emily said in disgust and Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Ah," Hanna sighed dreamily, "Mr. Fitz."

"Hanna," Aria snapped causing Valerie to shoot her an odd look, "Your turn."

"You okay?" Valerie asked and Aria pulled on a smile and shrugged.

"Perfect," She simply said.

"You talk to Ben?" Spencer asked. Emily shrugged.

"Nothing to talk about," She said.

"So you're really done?" Aria looked up at her and Valerie shook her head in disbelief. Why the hell would Emily want to even talk to the guy that practically groped her in the locker room?

"It's okay," Emily smiled, "I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," Valerie patted her friend's arm.

"I wish we had a drum roll for this," Hanna sighed before smiling, "All right, here it goes."

"There," Valerie clapped her hands before cheering, "We are officially A-proofed."

"Listen," Spencer looked out in front of them with a grin, "All those little messages zipping through the air all around us."

"Yep, and none of them from A," Aria relaxed.

"This feels like a good thing," Emily smiled.

"Of course it's a good thing," Valerie assured.

"Out of mind, out of sight," Hanna leaned back onto the bench. Just as they started to relax, a missing's persons file flew by them and Valerie tensed when she noticed it was Alison's.

_Ding Dong the Witch is Dead, _it read and Valerie frowned. Something in the pit of her stomach warned her that this was far from over.

* * *

Valerie watched as the remaining member of the science club left before collecting her papers and grabbing her bag. She managed to catch the girls standing in the cafeteria and greeted them with a smile.

"Spence, why didn't your folks take you to New York with your sister?" Hanna asked, a latte in hand, "I mean, you deserve some retail therapy too."

"Not as much as Melissa," Spencer shrugged, sharing a knowing look with Valerie, "Ooh, hot scarf, Em." Emily blushed.

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"Is it new?" Valerie asked, tilting her head at it.

"No," Emily shook her head immediately. Suddenly a cellphone ring went off and the five girls tensed. Hanna pulled out her cellphone before looking up at the girls in shock.

"Go ahead," Valerie nodded as she tried to relax, "answer it."

"We know who it can't be from," Aria assured.

"Hanna," Emily called out as her blonde friend stood motionless.

"It's my dad!" She breathed before answering and walking away, "Hey, dad."

"Has she even, like, talked to her dad since he walked out on them?" Emily asked and Valerie tried to cover any envy that showed on her face. Deep down, she wished her dad would reach out to her like Hanna's dad did. _Wherever the hell he is now,_ She thought bitterly in her head as she stared at the back of her blonde friend's head.

"I don't know," Spencer said as Aria shook her head and Valerie straightened herself out.

"Her father, it's one of those "don't ask, don't tell" situations," Valerie pointed out glancing down at the tiled ground and the girls shifted slightly, remembering another daddy issue in their group that was not to be discussed.

"We shouldn't stare at her," Aria piped in indicating them to move, "Come on." Suddenly her phone went off as well.

"My brother's post just showed up on my loop," Aria said unbelievably as they walked away.

"You added him as a favorite?" Valerie questioned with a small smile, pushing back any thought of her father.

"Yeah," Aria shrugged before adding sheepishly, "Moment of weakness." Toby moved past the girls as fast as he could, accidently running into Emily.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"My fault," Emily replied in politeness.

"I wonder if we just bumped into A," Aria whispered, bring back the topic. Valerie inhaled.

"It doesn't matter. We're done with A," Valerie brushed off before glancing at them unsurely, "right?"

"Right," Aria immediately reassured when she noticed the slightly panicked look on Valerie's face, "Yeah, but I'm still staying out of Toby's way."

"Yeah, and don't forget Jenna's," Valerie added.

"I guess that's the safest thing to do," Emily agreed.

* * *

"He has to be in New England for a couple of weeks," Hanna explained to them as they met up by the lockers, "but he's making a special trip out to see me."

"That's great, Hanna," Valerie pulled on a smile, hiding any bitter undertone.

"What?" Hanna asked, mistaking Valerie's tone of envy as uncertainty.

"It's just do you think he's out here because of the thing with Sean's car?" Emily quickly added in.

"No, he's not," She defended, "Look, I asked. Absolutely not. And besides, even if he was, at least he's still coming out to see me." Valerie felt her smile falter a bit but was saved when Mr. Sheldrake stopped by.

"Spencer!" He greeted brightly, "I was gonna tell you in class, but here you are. Remarkable job on the Russian history essay."

"Oh, thanks," Spencer stuttered.

"Very lucid presentation," He complimented.

"It's not really a new idea," Spencer shook her head.

"I've submitted it for the Golden Orchid," Mr. Sheldrake revealed and Spencer sent a panicked look to her blonde companion.

"You what?!" She asked in shock.

"There's an honorarium," He smiled before adding, "But you know the real upside to winning an essay competition like that is how it looks on your applications."

"Wait, can we-"

"We'll discuss the details after class," He said before he walked away from the group. Spencer gaped after him, before turning back to them with wide eyes.

"What's a golden orchid?" Hanna asked in amusement.

"It's a national competition for historical writing," Spencer smiled calmly, but Valerie could see the panic in her friend's eyes.

"More academic bling for Spencer," Emily teased as they all smiled and Spencer did her best to laugh along. The bell rang and as they dispersed themselves, Spencer clung onto Valerie.

"What do I do?" Spencer breathed out and Valerie shot her a worried look before turning to fully look at her.

"Okay, first off what did you _do?_" Valerie asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Spencer frowned in helplessness and glanced around her before turning to Valerie like a deer caught in headlights.

"I stole Melissa's paper," Spencer rushed out and Valerie stared at her in shock.

"You what?!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of some students and Spencer hit her in the shoulder.

"Shut up," She hissed before looking at her with wide eyes, "Please help me, I don't know what to do." Valerie glanced at the clock and back at Spencer.

"Look, I really need to get to class," Valerie said, "We'll talk more about it after school." She started to walk away but turned back, "Just go along with it for now okay, remember, a Hastings always wins so it's not that big of a deal for now." Valerie shot her a thumbs up before rushing off.

* * *

"I wish I had a sister smart enough to steal papers from," Hanna commented as they sat around in Spencer's room.

"Oh my god Hanna," Valerie groaned, hitting her head on the door frame and shot her a look, "I asked you to come as moral support, please don't make me regret it." Hanna shrugged before smiling and posing in the mirror with a jacket from Spencer's closet.

"Using Melissa's paper was supposed to be a stopgap," Spencer explained as Valerie pulled out another blazer, "If I ask Sheldrake to withdraw the essay, he'll know something's wrong."

"Spencer, what makes you so sure you're going to win the competition?" Hanna asked and Valerie shot her another look.

"Please, winning might as well be written in her DNA," Valerie teased as Hanna grabbed the blazer from her hands.

"This has to be the perfect outfit," Hanna sighed, pulling the jacket on, "My dad hasn't seen me since I lost the weight." Valerie sat on one of Spencer's chairs as she inspected the outfit.

"That jacket's really not you," She commented, tilting her head at her.

"Then it's perfect," Hanna smiled before turning to them with a hesitant smile, "Hey have you guys peeked?"

"We blocked whoever it was, and that's it," Spencer reminded, "United front, remember?"

"No, no, yeah, I know," Hanna said and smiled as Valerie stepped and to brush off any loose dust on the jacket in a motherly way, "I just wondered if you guys had peeked." Valerie shook her head.

"No," Spencer replied.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled, "Me neither."

"You guys want something to eat?" Spencer asked as she stood up. Hanna shook her head as Valerie requested an apple.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Hanna asked the blonde as Valerie moved to Spencer's bed to pull out her homework.

"Sure," Valerie shrugged.

"Have you heard from him?" Hanna asked and Valerie tensed, "Your dad I mean." There was a pause and Hanna froze as she faced the mirror, hoping she didn't cross a line.

"No," Valerie shook her head and forced herself to be calm as she swallowed, "I uh, I don't even know where he is." Her father had taken off, wanting to get away from the small town after her mother's death. All she knew was every time she checked the bank account, it was always draining. She assumed it was him going through an alcohol binge.

"I'm sorry," Hanna whispered when she noticed the heartbroken look on her friend's face. Valerie was usually the level headed one in the group, knowing how to keep her emotions in check and seeing her so sad brought guilt down to Hanna.

"It's fine," Valerie brushed off as if it were nothing, "I have Jess and I have you guys and that's all I need." Hanna went to open her mouth to continue but was interrupted as Spencer returned to the room. Spencer noted the worried look on Hanna's face and how tense Valerie looked as she glanced between the two.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. Valerie shook her head with a smile and flashed her bright emerald eyes at Hanna who eyed her in concern before Hanna got the hint and they both plastered a smile for Spencer.

"You didn't miss a thing."

* * *

Valerie returned to her home as soon as Hanna left, not wanting to go through Spencer's interrogation with what happened before. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed two plates set out, empty and a Wilden leaning a little too close to her aunt. Valerie dropped her bag down as loud as she could breaking the little moment.

"Val," Jess greeted, slightly flushed as she flashed her niece a smile, "You're home."

"It's getting a little late isn't it _detective_ Wilden," Valerie feigned a friendly smile at the man who merely smirked at her.

"She's right," Wilden eyed the petite blonde in front of him before sending Jess a charming smile, "It is getting a little late." Jess smiled apologetically to him.

"I'll just get your coat for you," Jess smiled as she walked out, shooting a disapproving look to Valerie. Valerie pursed her lips, shifting slightly under his gaze.

"I don't like you," She stated and he smiled in amusement.

"Really? I would've never guess," He laughed and Valerie wrinkled her nose at him, _condescending little asshole._

"Listen," Valerie warned as she stepped closer to him, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but Jess is my family, and as far as I'm concerned the only person who actually stuck around, and I'll be damned I let you stick around to hurt her."

"Look kid," Wilden stood up with hands up in surrender, "I actually like her." Valerie let out a scoff, remembering how much he had 'liked' her back in freshmen year.

"I don't care if you're completely in love her detective," She sneered, "You hurt her," She narrowed her eyes at him, "And I will kill you." Jess chose the exact moment to walk in, glancing between the two.

"Here you go," Jess handed the man his coat, "I'll walk you out the door." Valerie flashed him a smile.

"Have a nice evening," She waved and Wilden smirked at her before purposely placing a hand on the small back of Jess as they walked towards the door.

"And you," He smiled as Valerie glared at the man.

* * *

"_Jason," Valerie giggled as he placed small kisses up and down her neck. The two were snuggled up on the couch with Jason's face nestled in the crook of her neck and her small hand running through his hair, both completely ignoring the loud party around them._

"_Keep laughing," He slurred with a grin as he looked up at her, "It's cute." She smiled at him and let out a squeak as his hand moved lower down her back and gave a squeeze, "Like this little uniform." He had always liked it when she wore her cheerleading uniform around him. It fit her all snug and tight. He was more than surprised when she showed up tonight, but she had managed to sneak out of the last few minutes of practice to see him. _

"_You're so wasted," Valerie laughed as she took another sip from a bottle. Jason pulled the bottle from her hand and glanced down at her plump lips with a smile before pressing his lips against hers. She gave in immediately, giving his lips a nip or two. Jason groaned as he dropped the bottle, his hold on her tightened her fingers entangled themselves in his blonde hair. The two completely jumped apart as soon as they felt something went running down their necks._

"_What the hell Wilden!" Jason shouted as a group of guys laughed at the two. Valerie scowled, wiping the alcohol from her neck and flinging it off her hands._

"_You guys looked like you needed a little cool down," They guy named 'Wilden' laughed as he eyed the small blonde._

"_Isn't she a little young for you?" He smirked, leaning in closer to her as she glared at him. She could practically smell the alcohol off of him, "Feisty I see, wanna take a go at me sweetheart." Before Valerie could retaliate Jason shoved him away from her with the angriest glare she'd ever seen on him. She knew he sometimes got angry when he was drunk, but she'd never seen him this angry._

"_Leave her alone," Jason stood up threateningly, "And get out of here dick." Wilden held up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright. Have a nice night Dilaurentis," He paused before winking at the fuming blonde sitting on the couch, "And you." He left the two with his gang of idiots and Jason dropped back down on the couch with a frown._

"_Who was that?" Valerie asked with a frown as she ran a hand through his hair. She smiled as he leaned into her touch, relaxing slightly._

"_Darren Wilden," He grumbled leaning closer to her, "Just some douche I usually party with. He's friends with my ex, but he does bring good drinks." Jason picked up the now empty bottle from the ground, "Stay away from him okay." Valerie smiled as she leaned on him._

"_Well thanks for defending my honor," She giggled in his ear before running her lips down his neck._

"_Mmh," He hummed, running hand down her arm before gripping her hip, "Anytime babe."_

* * *

"It was great," Hanna smiled, "Incredible, really." The five girls waited before class started and Valerie couldn't help but smile at how happy Hanna looked.

"Where'd your dad take you?" Valerie asked, being as supportive as she could. She felt super guilty at how she felt when Hanna had mentioned her dad the other day. She figured if she couldn't have her dad around, she more than happy for Hanna to have her's around. Valerie didn't want anyone else to go what she went through.

"Jolly Roger's." Hanna smiled and the girls laughed.

"What, the lame amusement park?" Aria asked.

"Okay, it is not lame," Hanna laughed, "We didn't go on the tilt-a-whirl. We walked around and talked. And I told him about what's going on," She noticed the looks on the girls' faces, "Some of what was going on, and he listened. He wants to take me to a real dinner tonight. He said he has something to tell me. I don't know, I think he wants to spend more time with me. I mean, maybe summers in Maryland."

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

"Would you go?" Aria piped up.

"Well, I wouldn't move away, not forever," Hanna gave a shrug, "I don't want to leave my mom alone, but I would like to see my dad more."

"Wow," Spencer smiled and Valerie reached out and squeezed Hanna's hand.

"That's good Hanna," Valerie smiled, "I'm, we're really happy for you." The girls smiled at the exchanged and Hanna squeezed her hand back. The bell rang and the girls moved to their respective seats and Mr. Fitz closed the door before starting.

"I'm wondering, is anybody else bothered by Atticus' hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" He asked the class, "No? Well he's Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, then as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed; he's willing to buy into the sheriff's cover-up."

"He was protecting Boo Radley," Spencer voiced. Valerie fiddled with the cover of the book. She was never really an English or history kind of person.

"Protecting him?" He raised his eyebrows at her, "From what, the justice system? Atticus is an officer of the court, and he's conspiring to cover up a crime. And he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did?

"It was a trade," Aria piped in from the back of the classroom.

"What was a trade?" He asked her.

"Mr. Ewell would have killed those kids," Aria explained as Valerie turned in her seat to face her, "Boo saved them. And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place, almost like a sacrifice."

"Oh," Mr. Fitz commented as he made his way across the classroom to her, "Very noble. Too bad Jem was unconscious. You think he might have had a different opinion?"

"No, Jem would have said yes," Aria immediately replied. Valerie raised an eyebrow at the discussion; this was way too intense for her. She knew Aria was into literature and stuff but she didn't know how passionate Aria was about it, especially if she was willing to get heated up about it in a classroom discussion with Mr. Fitz.

"You're sure about that?" He asked.

"He was brought up right," She said, not taking her eyes off of him. There was a pause as the whole class stared at them before Mr. Fitz heard a cough.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sperling," Mr. Fitz called on him, "do you have something to add to the discussion, aside from phlegm?"

"Just Well, his dad was a lawyer," The kid answered, "He could get the kid off. Um being brought up right had nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Mr. Fitz raised his eyebrow at him, "The whole book is about what shapes us into adults, or haven't you been paying attention?"

"I'm just saying that she-"

"You're just saying that Aria made an attempt to understand this book and you haven't." Valerie let her jaw drop a little and she exchanged a look with Spencer at Mr. Fitz's attack.

"No, I wasn't saying that, Mr. Fitz," He stuttered, looking down.

"Sorry," Mr. Fitz apologized, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, it'd probably be easier for Atticus to get the kid off than to get boo off, that's all." The whole class was silent, still reeling from their teacher's comment before Mr. Fitz moved onto a different topic.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to Darren?" Jess asked her as soon as she got home.

"What? Who's Darren?" Valerie asked as she looked up from her homework before she laughed, "Oh yeah, Wilden. Forgot he had a first name." Jess looked less than amused, "I didn't say anything to him why?"

"I was talking to him at the station today and he said something about you _verbally attacking_ him last night?" Jess placed a hand on her hip.

"I'd hardly call it attacking," Valerie rolled her eyes and waved her pencil," I was merely _setting _a couple rules when it came to you." Jess groaned and plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Well please refrain from any more rules," Jess sighed, her head leaning on her hand, "I really like him Val." Valerie contained herself from saying anything but she couldn't hold back a grimace and Jess shot her a look for it.

"Sorry," She grumbled, "I just don't want you to get hurt." Jess smiled before wrapping an arm.

"Hey, that's my job," Jess laughed, "I'm supposed to be protecting you." Valerie noticed how silent her aunt was being after a couple minutes after being embraced before turning to her.

"What?" Valerie asked her immediately and knew something was up as soon as Jess got that loo on her face.

"Is there," Jess paused to reword it, "Was there another reason you were so upset last night?"

"Other than the fact that there was white trash in our home?" Valerie asked and noticed the seriousness of the situation, "No why what happened." Jess wrung her hands today.

"You know how our bank account has been dropping so much?" Valerie nodded, straightening up, "You're father left a voicemail on the house phone and I was afraid you heard it the day before." Valerie smiled brightly at the news of her father.

"Well what'd he say, is he coming back?" Valerie asked, her eyes lighting up in hope and Jess felt completely torn.

"No," She shook her head as the bright look on her niece's face faltered, "You're father got married."

...

"Wh-what?" Valerie asked her, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know how to feel. Angry? Confused? Upset?

"Apparently the money went to his wedding," Jess explained, "He didn't say where he was or if he was even planning on coming back. All I know is the girl is like half his age and he wanted you to know that if there was a drop in our accounts, it was towards his new life with his new wife." He had started a new life without her. Jess stopped when she noticed Valerie's eyes watering, her eyes red rimmed.

"Val I'm so sorry," A ring went off. Valerie picked it up immediately seeing Spencer needing a ride back. She wiped the tears quickly and stood up, and found it suddenly hard to swallow.

"I gotta go," Valerie muttered hoarsely, "Uh Spencer needs me." Valerie moved to grab her keys.

"Val!" Jess called out but it was too late. She was already out the door.

* * *

Valerie let the tears flow out as she drove to the address Spencer sent her. As she pulled up to a motel, Valerie wiped her tears away. She didn't need him. He left her for some bitch half his age and he wasn't coming back. She was better off without him. Valerie felt her heart drop at the realization that another person left her again. Valerie felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she glanced up at the motel. It was blurry and she blinked her eyes, not even reacting to the fact that Wren and Spencer were locking lips once again.

"And from the request line," The radio rang out in her car, "this next one goes out to the best gal pal Val, from her best friend, A. Here you go, Val." Valerie stared at her radio in shock and fear.

"_I don't need you anymore,"_ it sang and Spencer entered the car, oblivious to how upset her friend looked.

"Okay, whatever you're thinking, it's not what you think," Spencer smiled, glancing at the blonde and noticed her dazed look. It was too dark to see her red rimmed eyes, "Val." She continued to listen to the song play before turning to Spencer.

"What the hell were we thinking," Valerie muttered in monotone before pulling out, ignoring the looks Spencer was shooting her. She should've listened to her gut feeling. This war with A was far from over.

* * *

"What are we gonna do about A?" Hanna asked as soon as she made it to Spencer's house. Valerie had called her to tell her about A's little stunt on the radio, "I mean, he or she or it hasn't stopped."

"It's calling radio stations," Valerie said as she shook her head, not in the mood to deal with any of this. She was completely emotionally drained, "making dedications."

"What do we do now?" Hanna turned to Spencer.

"I don't know, Hanna," Spencer lashed out in frustration and shot Valerie a concerned look. After an hour of interrogation, Spencer asked her the one question she knew Valerie would crack at: "Are you ok?" And she completely broke down in the car and told Spencer what had happened with her dad through her sobs. She couldn't even get home, too upset to go back to that house. Spencer was more than upset at her father making her so miserable by putting his selfish needs and his life above his own flesh and blood and shutting her out of his life.

"Well, it was your idea to shut her out," Hanna argued, oblivious to why her two friends were so upset.

"And everybody went along with it," Spencer countered, taking a seat neon the couch.

"United we stand," Hanna replied sarcastically, "Great." Valerie went to talk but something on the kitchen counter caught her eye.

"Spencer," Valerie called out cautiously. The other two moved to where Valerie was standing and stared at the mini makeshift grave in horror. Spencer glanced around fearfully.

"Somebody's been in the house," Spencer rushed upstairs with the two blondes behind her, "Alison's bracelet!" The three made it into Spencer's bedroom and Valerie and Hannah watched her scramble through her night stand. She pulled out the bracelet and the three stood in the dark room exchanging a fearful and confused look. They slowly looked up and Valerie felt her heart stop as they all let out a gasp.

_IT WON'T BE THAT EASY BITCHES_

_-A_

Jungle red, Valerie recognized. Alison's color.

* * *

**Yeaaaah, I know it's been forever, sorry guys. If you follow any of my other stories then you know that my laptop screen went psycho on me for some reason so I'm typing this on my iPad. Plus for me to write PLL, I really have to be in the mood to watch the show again, I think I've rewatched the series almost four times just because hahaha. **

**Also, the reason I don't respond to reviews on this story like my other ones is because it's just something that I'm working on for the summer to keep busy, BUT if you guys do want more regular updates, don't forget to leave me some feedback on this story!**

**xo**


End file.
